Screensport
Screensport was an European sports television network owned by WHSmith. The channel broadcasts sports events related to football, basketball, tennis, golf, handball. History Screensport was founded in 1981 by Bob Kennedy — who had started up BBC Radio Leicester, Satellite Television Ltd (operators of the UK's first satellite television channel, which became Sky Channel, and is today known as Sky One) and several independent commercial radio stations. Backers included US networks ABC and ESPN. A programming deal with TransWorld International allowed access to events taking place around the world. The channel began broadcasting on 29 March 1984. Media Communications controlled the studios and transmission facilities in Knutsford, Cheshire, while its administration office was based in London. Apart from American sports, the station aired regular and weekly British sports including British speedway and stock cars. Screensport aired only recorded programming until 31 August 1984, when they showed live greyhound racing from Wembley Stadium – including the St Leger. By late 1984, WHSmith Television Group had purchased a 15% stake in the company. RCA also acquired a 10% share in the business. Other investors included Ladbrokes and the pension fund of the National Coal Board. Former BBC executive Aubrey Singer was a prominent board member. In 1985, the station started to expand its broadcasting area to include the Netherlands and Sweden, introducing new programmes and sports including ice speedway, Dutch ice hockey, and motor sport. Coverage of English football began in the same year, screening the Area and National finals from the Freight Rover Trophy, a competition for lower division clubs. In addition, the channel both sponsored and broadcast the Football League Super Cup in the 1985–86 season. The competition was designed to compensate clubs who were banned from European competition due to the Heysel Stadium disaster, but was scrapped after the first edition. The WHSmith Television Group took over the operation and management of the network when ABC and Bob Kennedy pulled out in January 1986. By the end of 1986, the station had lost £700,000, and no longer broadcast in Sweden, which resulted in a loss of 100,000 customers. The channel had acquired rights to cover some major events. In 1987, Screensport broadcast live coverage of the US Masters golf from Augusta, and many other PGA Tour events. Grand Slam tennis was also covered in the shape of the US Open. NHL ice hockey, NBA and NASCAR racing were common items on the schedule during this period. During the 1987/88 football season, Screensport was the only source of weekly extended English Football League highlights for UK viewers. The channel signed a deal with Thames Television, who were the Football League's agent for international distribution, to transmit 34 recorded matches via cable and satellite. Thames produced the programme, called Big League Soccer. In December 1988, ESPN increased its stake in the channel from 3.5% to 25.5% after purchasing shares from WHSmith for £4.4 million. By then, Screensport had increased its sports content, allowing the channel to broadcast for 18.5 hours each day. The schedule included ice hockey, skiing, golf, tennis, and yachting. By 1989, Screensport was renamed The European Sports Network, while WHSmith Television Group later renamed itself WHSTV. The channel also began broadcasting on the Astra 1A satellite in 1989, following a move of its operations from the north of England to central London, after taking full control of Molinare, a television service group, in May 1989, which helped Screensport to operate as one channel under four different names: Screensport in English, TV Sport in French, Sportkanal in German, and Sportnet in Dutch. In 1992, Screensport forged an alliance with ITV Sport to bid for rights to coverage of the newly formed English Premier League. Sky Sports and the BBC were the eventual winners of the contract. In January 1993, Eurosport and Screensport proposed a merger to provide a single channel, as both channels were operating at a loss. The hope was that a merged channel would become financially profitable. The merger finally took place on 1 March 1993; that same day, Screensport was shut down for good. Five days later, the channel's transponder space on the Astra satellite service would be filled by RTL II. Logos Screensport (1984-1987).png|First logo (1984-1987) Screen Sport (1987-1989).png|Second logo (1987-1989) Screen Sport (1989-1992).png|Last logo (1989-1993) Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Launched in 1984 Category:Closed in 1993 Category:Defunct television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Defunct television channels in Europe Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe Category:Sport television channels